


Tarlier's Group

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19





	Tarlier's Group

[一]

裴珉晟没想到会在这里碰到李在爀。  
八月的洛杉矶也是风轻云淡的，酷暑被太平洋的风过滤了，只剩下清爽的阳光。拿到PhD offer的裴珉晟提前半个月来到实验室见老板，没想到在参观实验室的时候，和满头乱毛昏昏欲睡操纵咖啡机的李在爀撞了个正着。  
整个工作区都是略苦而缠绵的咖啡香气。  
法国老板引荐了李在爀给他，刚刚通过PhD candidate资格考试的李在爀，已经正式成为这里的二年级博士生。老板简单介绍几句，说分给珉晟的mentor要下周才结束休假，让在爀带着他先转转，正好都来自韩国，交流也更方便。满心惊愕的裴珉晟听力溃不成军，只抓到了几个英文单词，感到老板拍了拍他的肩膀，随即哼着歌转身离开了。剩下两个年轻人小眼瞪小眼，裴珉晟张着嘴看了对面半天，抓抓头发，憋出一句话：“啊，哥你怎么也在这里啊。”  
李在爀目瞪口呆，还是没回过神来，他略仰头看着向光而站的、有些傻乎乎的小子，想起上一次见面还是自己来美国上高中以前，后来在忙碌的学业里双方慢慢淡了联系，他甚至不知道这个弟弟去哪里读了大学是什么专业。倒是如今——又站在他面前了。原来那个总是喜欢挂在自己脖子上的小男孩已经长成了青年，挺拔阳光，比自己高了大半头，染了一头黄毛，齐刘海下的眼睛还是漆黑得发亮，那双眼睛慢慢向自己靠近，几乎能看清自己在瞳仁里的影子。——诶？  
“哥？”裴珉晟凑近他，一脸疑惑地盯着他，语气里有点委屈还有点娇（tu）憨，“哥在想什么呢？不认识我了吗？”  
“啊没有，”李在爀终于回过神来，笑了起来，伸出手抱了抱弟弟，“没想到能在这里见到珉晟。”感受到对方的胳膊亲密地压在了自己的背上，他又补了一句：“好久不见了珉晟——欢迎来到Tarlier’s group。”（Tarlier是Soon的姓（不知道为什么要带他出场。  
李在爀指着实验室门口的方向给他介绍成员，带他参观了每个人的工作台，和在组里的同学们问好，叮嘱他要回去进行线上安全考核才能进组做实验。裴珉晟看着李在爀头顶蓬松微卷的黑发，后颈处的皮肤白皙，整个人单薄得像要消失在阳光里，鬼使神差地伸过手去揉了揉。  
“哈？”李在爀扭头看他。  
裴珉晟无辜地笑着收回了手，假装无事发生。

[二]  
他哥可真厉害。  
来到洛杉矶的第二天，在每周一度的组会上，裴珉晟托着腮盯着侃侃而谈的李在爀，如是想。  
口音要比自己的韩式英语好听多了，表达也很地道，啊哥做的课题是这样的，好厉害，这个数据也太棒了。啥啥啥？这个公式是什么意思，这个词我听不懂……哥昨天说要准备组会所以没法一起吃饭，今天总可以了吧？哥长得就好聪明喔，脾气也还是那么好，圆圆的眼镜有点俏皮，手指也好看。  
裴珉晟就这样义无反顾地走了神。  
李在爀当然留意到了弟弟飘忽不定的眼神，再加上他时差还没倒过来，很快就被睡意击打得溃不成军。幸好实验室人多，没人注意到那颗频频点头的黄色脑袋。倒是自己因为难得的走神，盯着数据图上弯弯绕绕的曲线，憋了半天才蹦出几个破碎的短语。他抓了抓脑袋甩掉心里的揶揄，重新组织好了语言。  
裴珉晟梦到了他们一起度过的夏天。黏稠闷热的风，偶尔枝叶间投下的清凉，装在玻璃瓶里的汽水，到深夜也喧闹不息的球场，教室里歪歪扭扭的桌椅……直到他被掌声惊醒，回神才发现，梦里的那个人就站在不远处的投影屏前，已经完成了这次的presentation，正在接受老板和组员的提问。他挠挠头咧开嘴笑了一下，竟然收获到哥哥一个意味深长的眼神。

[三]  
裴珉晟早就听说这门课很难，但他没想到这么难，明天就要交作业了，但至今推导还没完成一半。这一级的韩国人只有他一个，用英语和同学交流作业这件事比作业本身还难，那些专业名词和他原来学过的一点都不一样。他偷偷摸摸给李在爀打电话，询问有没有往年的练习题目，得到对方困惑的回复：“你的作业题还不够做吗？”  
“啊啊 不是不是”虽然看不见，裴珉晟还是舔了舔嘴唇，有点不好意思，“我是不会做，想……参考一下”  
“那老头每年出的题目都不一样，你下了课在图书馆等我吧，我这边实验快做完了。”  
“啊 哥做不完实验就不要我了吗”  
？？？  
正好李在爀给实验定的闹钟响了，干脆挂了电话，边操作仪器边在心里吐槽这个得寸进尺的臭弟弟（不是）。  
凌晨三点的图书馆冷风依然很足，裴珉晟已经埋在一堆大部头书里睡着了，身上的外套倒是披在了他哥的身上。李在爀缩在宽大的外套里，在草稿纸上接着另一个的笔记继续做着推导。身边的弟弟呼吸匀称，只有铅笔刷刷的声音和偶尔书页的翻动声。  
“哥写错了，”忽然一个庞大的热源袭来，重量压在了自己肩上，“那个是对r的偏导，不是对θ的，喏，那个conservation equation。”  
李在爀拍拍脑子，打了个哈欠，手里的草稿纸在这个空档被抽走了，裴珉晟往前翻了翻，又趴在了李在爀的肩膀上：“哥太厉害了，这个简化是怎么想到的。”  
也许是困了，李在爀觉得脑子更晕了，冷风带来的凉意迅速消失，干脆把外套脱下来还给裴珉晟，动作却被对方止住了，肩膀上的重量骤然减轻：“哥睡吧，剩下的我来就行。回头请哥吃饭喔。”

等李在爀再醒来，睁眼看到的是一个陌生的房间。他有点慌张地坐起来，一时想不起昨天到底发生了什么事。昨晚不是在陪珉晟做功课吗？他瞥到了敞开的步入式衣柜里熟悉的几件外套，松了口气，再看看书桌上的课本，大概认定了房间的主人。  
这小子是怎么把自己弄回来的？加州的治安已经恶劣到连拐卖人口都没人管了吗？  
李在爀看了眼手机，已经十点了。边盘算着今天要做的实验，边抹了把脸准备回家收拾一下。但等到关门离开的时候才发现，自己没有钥匙，没法锁门。——他当然不可能留下未锁的大门就扬长而去，也知道裴珉晟是一个人住不可能有什么室友拯救他，给leasing office打电话寻求帮助又实在是很难解释现在的情况。他悲哀地叹了口气，想了想裴珉晟的课表，翻出slack给labmate发了条消息，请他在十二点帮自己准时关掉加热炉，回到厨房打开了冰箱。  
切菜的时候想起自己昏睡前听到的最后一句话，李在爀使用菜刀的力度不由得重了几分：  
这小子还说要请自己吃饭？倒是先把自己困在了家里当了免费的厨师。

[四]  
这学期的课终于结束了，交完卷教授祝大家寒假愉快的时候，所有的一年级新生都露出了如获大赦劫后余生的表情，fluid里模拟啤酒流动兑柠檬汁的奇葩考题逼疯了每一个高材生，大家商量着去bar把罪魁祸首一饮而尽，全然忽略了在背后笑眯眯看着大家的白胡子教授。  
裴珉晟有点尴尬地挠挠头：“可是我……还没有21岁。”  
大家都惊讶地看着他，打趣着“Min-seong is soooooooooo young”，热心年长的Lane（cue一下S4）建议在他21岁生日那天一起去酒吧庆祝，得到了大家的热烈回应，随即在对假日、圣诞和新年的美好祝愿里互相告别了。  
为了准备期末，他有一个多星期没去实验室了，想了想第二天还要和老板见面，他雀跃的心又忍不住有点惆怅。晃晃悠悠地出门，却看到了熟悉的身影，欢呼着跑了过去。  
“在爀哥！”  
李在爀还在低头玩手机，听到由远及近的脚步声下意识抬头，正好看到橙红色双肩包的背带，下一秒就被人摁进了怀里，清爽的洗衣液的味道扑面而来，少年灼热的呼吸扑进衣领里：  
“好久不见哥，我都想你了。”  
他拍了拍弟弟的背，挣扎着把距离拉远了一点，嘟囔着“不是前天才陪你复习功课吗”，边举起手揉揉弟弟的灰发：“考完了带你去吃好点好吃的，你这面黄肌瘦的样子，不知道以为你被虐待了。”  
“不会啊，”裴珉晟笑起来无辜又狡黠，“谁不知道哥对我最好了。要虐待也是Ryu的那门课太难了，什么嘛，糟老头子坏得很。”  
李在爀哭笑不得地摇摇头：“想去吃什么？”  
“去吃烤肉可以吗？上次哥不是说有家韩式烤肉很好吃，我复习得都有点想家了。”

这家韩餐果然很地道（来自labmate 金汉娜女士的怨念：LA的韩餐要比釜山的好吃（不知道真假）），规矩也没有那么严，差几天才年满21岁的裴珉晟也喝到了极为地道的烧酒，他接过了李在爀用生菜包好的烤肉塞进嘴里，心满意足地眯起了眼，又夹了几片五花肉放进了烤盘。  
“哥去年的时候也像我这样吗？”  
“哪样？”  
“就是莽莽撞撞、冒冒失失，学习吃力科研也没进度……”年轻人收敛了满不在意的神色，认真到显得凝重。  
“还好啦。我们系的课都是这样，一年级的PhD都在忙着修学分，几乎没法进实验室的。”李在爀的表情没什么变化，语速也还是慢吞吞的，声音散在嘈杂的背景音里，“但是珉晟做得很好了啊。”  
眼神飘忽着，又补了一句：“刚来的时候都要适应的。”  
“诶？那哥来的时候也是这样吗？”裴珉晟坐直了身体，看着对面冲自己微笑的青年，有点哀怨地说，“我还不知道哥的经历呢。”  
李在爀不动声色地收敛了视线，垂了下去，盯着面前的鸡球酱含糊不清地说：“也只是不习惯啦。语言啊学习方式啊什么的，国际生很难交到朋友，但又需要人变得很social……”  
“那哥也不跟我讲。”像是听出了语气里别样的意味，李在爀下意识抬头迎上了裴珉晟的眼神，弟弟的眼睛里像有火焰，似乎带着铁板上的热气一起扑过来了。  
“我都以为哥不要我了。”

李在爀心里重重地叹了口气。  
终于还是要在这件事上费些功夫，他以为他们会默契地避开那些年言不由衷的疏离，把生活从断裂的那天毫无间隙地续起。怎么会不要你呢？总归是惦记高考的致命，总归是听着越洋电话那头兴致勃勃的稚嫩声音，忽然觉得自己的生活像一潭泥沼，会平白折损了阳光里的灿烂。  
怎么会舍得丢下你呢？  
像是读懂了他沉默里那些难以言明的特殊情绪，青年已经跑过来挤在了自己的身边，灰色的蘑菇头毫无章法地往自己身上乱蹭，淡淡的酒气让两个人脸上都带了红晕。  
“没有，哥对我最好了。”  
“我最喜欢哥了。”  
“我只喜欢哥。”

[五]  
事情怎么会发展到这个地步的？李在爀下意识地搂住在公寓玄关处亲吻着自己的青年，明天不是组里和老板individual meeting的日子吗？我们还能准时出现在办公室里吗？  
但在身上到处作乱点火的手已经不允许他思考了，他迎头看着裴珉晟灼热而认真的眼神，揽住弟弟的脖子，抬头吻了上去。  
大不了就和章鱼仔换个时间吧，重新躺在那张床上的时候，李在爀用最后的一丝理智如是想。


End file.
